The purpose of this Cancer Education Program is to develop a broad-based training program for a wide range of students extending from collegiate undergraduates to postgraduates in medicine and the health professions and to include medical and nursing students. Emphasis will be placed upon 1) expanding the student's fund of general information about cancer, 2) demonstration of the interdisciplinary approach to cancer 3) nutritional and etiologic factors which contribute to cancer risk, and 4) methods of cancer control. Minority graduate students will have an opportunity to participate in a number of clinical activities, including clinics, laboratory consultations and home visits. They will be expected to develop seminar topics and to discuss broad areas of knowledge of cancer. Nursing students will pursue studies at two levels: the undergraduate curriculum will be expanded to include a number of cancer-related topics; graduate students will be able to devote their individual program to an emphasis on cancer. Medical students will have expanded courses in cancer-related topics as well as opportunities to carry out cancer-related research projects. There will be expanded continuing education programs for a diverse group of health-care professionals, with emphasis on physician and nurse education. Each program will center upon didactic material, clinical experiences, audiovisual materials developed for the program, conferences, research projects, and community outreach programs. Each group will be evaluated by conventional evaluation methods. Conversely, evaluation of the course material will be carried out by student interviews and post tests.